Sapphire
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: A short, cute Umi & Ascot story. Umi breaks her leg, goes unconcious, wakes up in cephiro, talks to Ascot. Read for details!


Disclaimer: None of it's mine. Back off or I'll cover you in chocolate syrup and lock you in a room with Lesu. (You don want that, believe me.)  
  
Authors Note: This story is for Cass cause she's my friend.  
  
"Umi…" was the only word that came to the young summoner's mind as he looked out towards the sea. It held so many memories of the one he loved.  
  
"Oh Umi, I miss you so much." He sighed. Ascot had everything anyone could want now. He lived in the castle and no one said anything mean about his friends anymore. But there was still something missing… Umi Ryuzakki.  
  
"I should've known she'd leave again. I don't know why…I expected her to stay…" his voice trailed off as he fell into a deep memory of him and Umi fighting the twin princesses of Chezeta.  
  
***  
  
"Ascot?" Umi looked up as she walked down the hallway to her gym class. She could've sworn she'd heard him calling her name. She shook it off and entered the gym.  
  
"Ow!" she cried as she landed on her leg after attempting to catch a fly ball. She held her leg, tears streaming from her eyes. This is because of you… Because I love you so much, I couldn't concentrate and I got hurt. Umi thought. They lifted her into a wheelchair and brought her to the hospital. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, unnatural sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Umi, Umi come on! Wake up." A kind voice said to her. Her eyes opened slowly, only to see a tall boy with brown hair and emerald green eyes standing over her.  
  
"Ascot?" she said weakly. Ascot smiled.  
  
"Shh, I'm right here. It's alright." Ascot said softly. Umi looked up at him. Ascot put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Your fever's gone down, good." He said. Umi lay her head on his shoulder, barely able to stay awake.  
  
"My leg" Umi said, wondering if it was still broken. Ascot nodded.  
  
"You sure pulled a number on it. It took Primera forever to heal it." Ascot explained. He pushed her hair back behind her ears; "Welcome back…" His voice was soft and kind. Umi smiled, but then remembered why her leg got hurt in the first place.  
  
"It was you. I missed you so much that I couldn't concentrate on our softball game and I broke my leg." Umi said as she pushed away from him. Ascot looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm always causing problems for everyone…" he sighed. Umi shook her head and leaned back against him.  
  
"It's alright. I'm fine now." Umi said gently. She and Ascot, for the first time, looked directly into each other's eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Umi put her hands on her hips.  
  
"In the words of Ferio, 'It was just getting good to! Inconsiderate monster…'" Umi said. Ascot laughed, remembering that it was his monster that Ferio had been talking about when he said that, and got up to answer the door. There stood Clef and Presea.  
  
"Clef? Presea?" Umi looked up. Ascot showed them in.  
  
"I felt a shift in magic. I knew you were here." Clef said.  
  
"I know Ascot and Primera knew I was here. Who else knows?" Umi asked. Clef smiled.  
  
"Everyone." He replied. Umi sighed.  
  
"I should've guessed." Umi said. Ascot sat down next to Umi. Umi bowed her head to Clef and Presea.  
  
"Clef, Presea, I'm sorry but I'm still very tired." Umi said, laying her head on Ascot's shoulder. Clef nodded. Presea smiled.  
  
"Right. We'll see you later." Presea said. Then she and Clef left. Umi smiled up to Ascot. She reached up, took his hat off of his head, and put it on. She laughed gently. He put his hand on her head and took his hat back.  
  
"Oh well your no fun!" Umi said. Ascot smiled and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you, a lot." He whispered, "I love you." Umi smiled gently and sat up so she and Ascot were once again face to face. She put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him gently. After a few moments it was broken and both of them sat there smiling. Umi reached up once more and took Ascots hat, but he didn't try and get it back. He held her gently and told her of what's happened while she was gone. She listened, but slowly fell back asleep. Ascot smiled.  
  
"Welcome home Umi Welcome home." Ascot smiled. He took his hat off of her and put it back on. 


End file.
